gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Kart-17
Mario Kart-17 is the 17th game of the Mario Kart series on the 3DS, 4DS, 5DS, Wii, Wii U, Wii 3, Wii 4, and the WiiArcade. It is to be released on January 29, 2032. Major Events *This is the first Mario Kart that uses boost power like F-Zero X (Only with Blue Falcon). *Only you can use the boost power. *All the skins for Yoshi except red are unlockable. *For Yoshi you start with a red Yoshi and you have to unlock every color(including green). *Same for Shy Guy and Koopa Troopa. (Blue Koopa) *New powerups. *There is also a story mode. *Plus you can now spin and blow up people. Characters Starting Charactrs Old Characters *Mario *Luigi *Red Yoshi *Peach *Daisy *Green Toad *Metal Toad *Wario *Waluigi *Bowser *Donkey Kong *Green Shy Guy *Baby Mario *Baby Luigi *Koopa Troopa (Blue Koopa) *Baby Wario *Baby Waluigi *Nabbit *Dry Bones *Paratroopa *Bowser Jr. *Hammer Bro * Petey Piranha * Funky Kong * Dry Bowser * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach *Toadette *Pac Man *Ms. Pac Man *Mario Jr. *Dr. Mario New Characters *Fire Bro *Ice Bro *Water Bro *Sumo Bro *Gold Mario *Gold Goomba *Green Toad *Yellow Toad *Light blue Toad *Pink Toad *Retro Bowser *Retro Koopa *Koopa Troopa(Super Paper Mario) *Nurse Daisy *Nurse Peach *Soccer Koopa(Super Paper Mario) *Dr. Luigi Unlockable Characters Light * Baby Daisy * Baby Peach * Baby Rosalina *Baby Bowser *Baby Donkey Kong Medium * Pink Gold Peach * Diddy Kong * Dixie Kong * Rosalina *Pink Yoshi *Light Blue Yoshi *Yellow Yoshi *Green Yoshi *Blue Yoshi *White Yoshi *Black Yoshi Heavy * Petey Piranha * Funky Kong * Dry Bowser * Metal Mario * Pink Gold Peach * Emerald Luigi * Bronze Daisy Koopalings, Miis(different weights) Items Old Items *Mushroom *Bannana *Green Shell *Red Shell *Blue Shell *Bullet Bill *Boo *Triple Banana *Triple Green Shell *Triple Red Shell *Bob-omb *Fire Flower *Super Leaf *Blooper *POW Block *Lightning *Mega Mushroom *Fake Item Box *Golden Mushroom *Star *Mini Mushroom *Triple Mini Mushroom *Ice Flower *Triple Bob-omb *Chain Chomp *Ice Balls *Fireballs *Yoshi/Birdo Eggs *Naval Piranha *Bowser's Shell *Giant Banana *Bob-omb *Golden Mushroom *Tiny Mushroom *Cape Mushroom *Metal Mushroom *Super Dragon *Red Star *Propeller Mushroom New Items *Poison Mushroom *Purple Shell *Paper Flower *1up Mushroom *Baseball *P-wing DLC (Old) Sonic the Hedgehog x Mario Kart 9 Price: $5.99 Release Date: May 2, 2017 New Characters *Sonic (Medium) *Tails (Light) *Silver (Medium) * Dr. Eggman (Heavy) New Cups Chaos Emerald Cup #City Escape #Roulette Road #Crisis City #Egg Hangar Bob-omb Cup #N64 Mario Raceway #Wii Coconut Mall #SNES Vanilla Lake 2 # Wii U Dolphin Shoals New Vehicle Parts *Speed Star (Kart) *Tornado (Kart) *Dark Rider (Bike) *Egg Mobile (Kart) F-Zero X Mario Kart 9 New Characters *Captain Falcon (Heavy) *Samurai Goroh (Medium) New Cups F-Zero Cup *Wii U Mute City *Wii U Big Blue *Fire Field *Phantom Road Boomerang Cup *Thunder Storm Island *Sky High Mountain *GBA Lakeside Park *N64 Rainbow Road New Vehicle Parts *Big Falcon (Kart) *P-Wing (Kart) Wario Ware X Mario Kart 9 New Characters *Biker Wario *Mona *Jimmy T *Kat *Ana *Ashley *9-Volt New Cups Diamond Cup #Diamond City Loop #Shake Ruins #Wii Mushroom Gorge #GCN Wario Colosseum Coin Cup #N64 Sherbet Land #Wii U Twisted Mansion #Ninja Temple #Gold Rush Pyramid New Vehicle Parts *Wario Car (Kart) *Mo-ped (Bike) *Disco Dasher (Kart) *Ninja Sword (Bike) Super Mario 3D World X Mario Kart 9 Price: $5.99 Release Date: June 9, 2017 New Characters * Cat Mario * Cat Luigi * Cat Peach * Cat Toad * Cat Rosalina * Meowser New Cups Super Bell Cup # Super Bell Speedway # Clear Pipe Cruise # Mount Must Dash # The Great Tower of Bowser Land Blue Shell Cup # N64 Moo Moo Farm # GCN Baby Park # SNES Mario Circuit 2 # Wii U Hyrule Circuit New Vehicle Parts * Cat Cruiser(Kart) * Highway Showdown(Kart) * Clawer(Wheel) DLC Bundle Price: $14.99 Release Date: October 15, 2017 Bundle of all DLC Packs Also Comes with * Colored Koopa shells * Colored Shy Guys * Colored Yoshis * Colored Toads * Character Costumes (Fire, Ice, Acorn, etc...) 25th Anniversary Price: $5.20 Release Date: (JP)August 27, 2017; (US)September 1, 2017; (EU) January 21, 2018 New Characters * Gold Mario * Silver Luigi * Gold Shy Guy * Gold Shell Koopa * Spiny Shelled Koopa * Retro Mario * Retro Luigi * Retro Peach * Retro Yoshi * Retro Bowser * Donkey Kong Jr. * Retro Koopa * Retro Toad New Cups 25 Cup # Mario Circuit # Coin Cruise # Super Circuit # Ultimate Rainbow Road Mashup Greatest Hits of Mario Kart # 3DS Music Park # DS Waluigi Pinball # Wii U Mount Wario # SNES Rainbow Road Console Cup *Wii U *Wii *3DS *4DS New Vehicle Parts * Gold Pipe Frame(Kart) * Gold Retro Standard(Kart) * Coin(Wheel) Automatic unlock for Gold Kart, Gold Bike, Gold ATV, Gold Tires, and Gold Glider also included New Items * Gold Shell- similar to a red shell, but gives you coins as it travels. * Special 25- surrounds the player with the same 9 items as the Super 9, but with an extra 16 gold shells. Mario Kart Training Release Date: January 21, 2017 Price: FREE New Cups Training Cup *Wii Fit *Training Course *Train City *Training Arena Mario Kart Training # Beginning Boost # How to Dodge Everything # Tricks # The Blue Shell New Karts * Training Kart DLC (New) F-Zero X x Mario Kart 17 *Captain Falcon (Heavy) *Samurai Goroh (Medium) *Blood Falcon (Heavy) *Super Arrow (Heavy) New Cups F-Zero X Cup *N64 Mute City *N64 Big Blue *Big Blue 2 *Sand Ocean X Cup *X *Silence *Sand Ocean 2 *Rainbow Road Wii New Vehicle Parts *Blue Falcon (Kart) *Blood Hawk (Kart) Ben 10 X Mario Kart 17 New Characters * Ben 10 (teen) * Rook * Ben 10 (young) * Ben 10,000 * Vilgax * Kevin 11 New Cups Bell Cup # Bellwood # Plumber base # Galvan Prime # Galvan B Null Void Cup # Null Void 1 # Null Void 2 # Null Void 3 # Null Void 4 New Vehicle Parts * Rustbucket * Ben's Car * Plumber Truck Back to the Future X Mario Kart 17 New Characters * Marty McFly * Doc Brown * Jennifer Parker * Goldie Wilson * Biff Tannen New Cups Bell Cup # Twin Pines Mall # Hill Valley 1 # Hill Valley 2 * Hill Valley(Alternate) 1885 Cup # 1885 # Railroad # Time Travel * The Future New Vehicle Parts * DeLorean 1 * DeLorean 2 * DeLorean 3 * Marty's truck Lego X Mario Kart 17 New Characters * Abraham Lincoln (lego) * Mary McFly (lego) * Ghostbusters (lego) * Michael Jordan (lego) New Cups Lego Cup # LegoLand # LegoLand CA # LEGOLAND Flordia * LEGOLAND Chicago New Vehicle Parts * DeLorean (lego) * Ecto-1 (lego) * Marty's truck (lego) Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Games Category:Wii games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo Category:Multiplayer Category:Single Player Category:Video Games Category:"E 10+" Rated Category:Action Category:Racing Category:Characters Category:Crossover Category:Upcoming Games Category:Console Category:Computer Category:D3 Publisher Category:Sonic Category:Sonic Series Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Sonic Team Category:Videos Category:Original characters Category:Racing Games Category:Action Adventure Category:PC Games Category:Adventure Category:DLC Category:Grand prix Category:Wii Wario's Gold Mine Category:Games based on TV Shows Category:Blog posts Category:TV games Category:Pokemon Category:Games based on movies Category:LEGO Category:Ninjago Masters of Spinjitsu Category:The LEGO Movie Category:2033 games Category:Back to the Future Category:Wii 3 Category:Wiicade Category:Wii 3 games Category:Wiicade games Category:Nintendo games Category:Nintendo 64 Category:Nintendo 64 games Category:Fighting Category:Cartoon Network Category:"E 10+" rated Category:"E10+" Rated Category:"E" rated Category:"E" Rated Category:The Flinstones Category:"A" Rated Category:VG reviews